


Poker Face

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,'“You just caught me reading hardcore smut fan fiction during class and you’re wondering how I can read this with a blank face.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

Stiles is stunned. He doesn’t know what to do with this new information. One part of him needs to go home and have some alone time. While another part of him wants to ask if he would like those things to be done to him, or if he likes doing them to someone else. Actually, it’s the same part, the part between his legs.

Derek has his tablet angled so his neighbour can’t read what’s on the screen, but Stiles can easily read the description of how Bruce Wayne is tying up Clark Kent and... Oh God, he’s blushing. Stiles ducks his head and tries to focus on the lecture.

It takes him two minutes to cave and peek at Derek again. The guy is just sitting there, completely stone faced. You’d think he was reading a manual. Well, he kind of is. A manual on how to suck a guy’s dick. A very detailed manual. Stiles feels himself blush again, and his pants getting a little tighter.

 _Lecture, Hemingway, boring_ , Stiles thinks. He keeps repeating those words like a mantra, hoping it will stop him from looking at where Derek is reading... _Holy shit!_ He never thought the Dark Knight was that bendy.

Stiles sighs in relief when the lecture is finally over. He quickly gathers his books and races outside. The cold December air is a relief. He closes his eyes and breathes it in.

‘Sorry,’ someone mumbles as they bump into him.

Stiles turns to say it’s fine, but stops when he sees Derek. All the questions that had been going through his mind the past hour pop into his head again.

‘How do you do that?’ he asks, slightly awed.

‘What?’ Derek looks confused.

‘Read that while looking bored as fuck. Well, not as fuck, because that’s not boring at all, but you know what I mean.’

Derek looks confused for another second, before his eyes widen and the tips of his ears go a little red.

‘Uhm, I-’

‘But you know what I’m most confused about?’ Stiles grins. ‘How could you think Superman is a bottom?’

Derek’s blush creeps down to his cheeks, He ducks his head and bites his lip. Stiles’ heart swoops with how cute the guy looks when he’s shy.

‘I could explain it to you over coffee,’ Derek offers, looking at Stiles from under his eyebrows.

‘I’m expecting detailed explanations and named sources,’ Stiles winks.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
